fairy rain
by Angel dracomir
Summary: luego de sufrir un acontecimiento que cambio drástica mente tu vida, seguirías adelante o te quedarías estancado, en cambio que pasaría si te mudas a una ciudad para olvidarte de todo y te encuentras con un asesino que mata a las personas de la misma forma con la cual pensaste quitarte la vida, seguirías adelante o te quedarías estancado.
1. Chapter 1

**!HOLO! Como están todos, así es les traigo otro intento de fic, solo quiero agradecer por el increíble apoyo que le están dando a mi otro fic, en verdad muchas gracias antes de empezar unas aclaraciones este fic será más de tristeza, drama y comedia que de aventura por lo cual como este género no se me da bien no sé muy bien cada cuando actualizare así que solo disfruten, tome muchos elementos el juego de heavy rain para adaptarlo a mi fic, que si no lo han jugado no sé qué están esperando, pero mejor los dejo de aburrir y vamos con el fic.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **fairy tail no me pertenece todo es de hiro mashima al igual que el juego de heavy rain le pertenece a quantic dream.

**Capítulo 1: errores.**

El cielo se caí a pedazos o al menos eso es lo que la gente dice cuando llueve, sus costados le dolían, sus pulmones le ardían al igual que las plantas de los pies, a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía quería seguir corriendo, no quería detenerse pero esa meta se volvió inalcanzable cuando una roca se interpuso en el camino asiéndolo caer en un charco , reincorporándose pudo visualizar su rostro cubierto de sangre miro sus manos que se encontraban en igual o peor de ensangrentadas, sentía un dolor un dolor que ya no quería sentir, entre más tiempo pasaba en el charco más rojizo se tornaba sangre que era suya o tal vez de otra persona o tal vez ambas, tal vez se avía desecho de la persona a quien más odiaba pero también se ganó el odio de la persona a la que más quería por eso se sentía culpable, por eso sentía dolor u dolor que no quería sentir más, quería que ese charco creciera quería ahogarse en el agua de ese charco, en el agua de la lluvia.

Un autobús se lo llevaba de su antigua vida, de la vida que una vez odio lo llevaba a una vida que no quería seguir, recargo su cabeza en la ventana para ver el día nublado y lluvioso, era lo único un día depresivo para morir, quito su cabeza de la ventana para mirar el autobús en el que viajaba de no más de 8 personas en él, un letrero llamo su atención.

-magnolia-hablo en susurro para sí mismo.

El autobús llego en la estación de magnolia y esos 8 pasajeros se convirtieron en 30 en menos de lo que esperaba, se quitó los audífonos y se levantó del asiento del autobús tomo las aletas de maletero de arriba y tomo camino rumbo a la dirección de la salida del autobús, mientras avanzaba se ganaba la mirada de todos los presentes del autobús y comentarios a susurros que hablaban de él.

-oye chico-le hablo el chofer del autobús-¿te bajas aquí?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el joven mirándolo de reojo.

-nada… es tu decisión-dijo el chofer burlonamente.

El joven salió del autobús mirando la estación mirando a todas direcciones, ganándose las miradas y conversaciones en susurro de todos los presentes, camino ignorando todas las conversaciones con dirección a un puesto de revistas a las afueras de la estación de autobuses.

-¿t-tiene algo… para encontrar una habitación, un departamento… algo?-pregunto el joven nervioso.

-¿en verdad Acabas de llegar?-pregunto la señora del puesto.

-¿tiene algo de malo?-pregunto el joven en susurro.

-toma esto te será de ayuda-le entrego un tríptico de guía de departamentos.

-gracias-agradeció para después pagar e irse del lugar.

El joven siguió con su camino en dirección a un parque de la ciudad se sentó en la banqueta de cerca del parque se colocó sus audífonos profesionales negros con una cúpula en cada oreja de color morado con el emblema de grimoire heart y comenzó a leer el tríptico, luego de un rato de leer el tríptico tal vez encontró lo que buscaba se disponía de irse, se quitó nuevamente los audífonos pero solo para encontrarse con los sollozos de una niñita de al menos unos 8 años de edad, comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de su madre o padre, o de alguien que hiciera callar a esa niña, luego de una agotadora búsqueda con la mirada dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a hacia ella.

-dime niña… ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto el joven arrodillándose para quedar casi a su altura.

-a-asuka connell-respondió la niña entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto dando una sonrisa forzada.

-estas feo-respondió la niña enojada.

-te pregunte qué te pasa, no si estoy feo o no-dijo el joven molesto.

-papa no regresa y estoy asustada-hablo la niña nerviosa.

-te ayudo a buscarlo-se ofreció amablemente.

-no… papa dice que no tengo que ir con extraños-respondió la niña seria.

Dio un gran suspiro-entonces ve a buscar un policía-dijo el joven molesto-¿o también son extraños?

-no papa dice que son buenas personas-dijo azuka con una leve sonrisa.

-entonces busca a uno y pídele ayuda-hablo el joven levantándose para irse.

-¿me acompañas?-pregunto azuka asustada.

-no… estoy feo recuerdas, aparte soy un extraño no debes confiar en mi-dijo el joven molesto y poniéndose los audífonos-ahí hay un policía-apunto a un hombre uniformado.

-gracias-dijo azuka en busca de un policía.

Siguió caminando en busca de una de un departamento, una habitación pero se encontró con una casi un diluvio obligándolo a entrar a una cafetería la cual estaba casi vacía que solo contaba con la presencia de una camarera y tres sujetos en una mesa, empezó a caminar hacia una mesa de para sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraba en esta, miro por la ventana para encontrarse nuevamente con la lluvia que lo detuvo, frunció el ceño casi maldiciendo a la lluvia por detenerlo en su búsqueda de un lugar donde vivir.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto la mesera mientras le servía café en una tasa.

-no… el café está bien-respondió sin hacer contacto visual.

-acabas de llegar a la ciudad ¿cierto?-pregunto la mesera sentándose en la mesa.

-¿no te dirán nada si no atiendes a las personas?-pregunto el joven sin contacto visual alguno.

La mesera miro por todo el restaurante buscando un cliente y solo visualizo a los tres personas que se encontraba hablando con el que parecía ser su jefe.

-pueden esperar-dijo la mesera burlonamente-¿Por qué viniste a magnolia?

-es una bonita ciudad-respondió el joven, volteando a ver por primera vez a la camarera la cual era una belleza escarlata.

-¿magnlia? ¿Una bonita ciudad?-pregunto la belleza escarlata.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto el joven confundido.

-¿que no has leído los periódico o has visto la tv?-pregunto la camarera extrañada.

-no… no leo esas cosas-respondió el joven serio-y no tengo tv.

-la razón por la que todos se van de magnolia y más en esta época del año, es el asesino de la lluvia-explico la belleza escarlata.

-jajaja, el asesino de la lluvia, que nombre tan mas ridículo-dijo el joven burlonamente.

-jajaja, yo no decidí el nombre se lo puso la policía-dijo la mesera burlonamente.

-¿y por qué lo llaman así?-pregunto curioso-déjame adivinar los asesina a sangre fría bajo la lluvia o no, los mata en la lluvia porque así la pólvora de la arma se va más rápido.

-jajajaja, no… solo asesina niños y niñas de 8 a 13 años y los mata ahogándolos en agua de lluvia-respondió la peli escarlata seria.

En ese momento un rayo recorrió toda la espina dorsal del joven-¿p-p-por qué hace eso?-pregunto el joven tocándose el cuello.

-no se solo lo hace además les deja una rosa en su pecho y nadie sabe por qué, pero ese sujeto mando a la ciudad a una decadencia-explico la peli escarlata seria-¿pero dime, porque viniste a magnolia?-cambio de tema radicalmente.

-nada en realidad… buscar un lugar donde vivir, un trabajo y una escuela donde estudiar eso es lo más listo-respondió el joven dudoso.

-¿no tienes planes?-pregunto la camarera confundida-mínimo tienes dinero.

-un poco… pero no es mucho-respondió el joven cabizbajo.

-bueno creo que te puedo ayudar a encontrar un lugar en donde vivir e incluso te puedo ayudar con la escuela pero no con el trabajo-dijo la peli escarlata sonriente.

-¿Por qué ayudarme ni siquiera me conoces?-pregunto el joven serio.

-soy erza scarlet es un gusto ¿y tú?-pregunto la scarlet sonriente.

-angel… angel dracomir-se presentó el joven.

-bien ya nos conocemos ¿ahora aceptaras mi ayuda?-pregunto la scarlet sonriente.

-si con gusto la aceptare-acepto dracomir serio.

-bien, deja ir a cambiarme y te llevare a un buen lugar-dijo la scarlet sonriente mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

En ese momento el que parecía ser le jefe de la bella chica comenzó a subir el volumen a la radio donde el junto con las tres personas comenzaron a ponerle atención.

-como lo pueden oír, esta mañana la niña azuka connell de 9 años de edad fue declarada desaparecida a las 6:47 am y no se han encontrado pistas de ella, se teme lo peor que ella haya caído en las manos de asesino de la lluvia si eso es cierto la policía tiene d días para encontrarla, pero dado a las condiciones climáticas son 3 días, solo podemos esperar-informo el locutor.

-esta es la razón por la que odio el otoño es cuando más se presentan los asesinatos-hablo una de las personas en la cafetería.

-a-a-azuka connell-tartamudeo en susurro angel.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la scarlet confundida, llegando al lugar.

-n-no es que yo… no es nada-respondió dracomir atónito.

-entonces vámonos-hablo la scarlet sonriente.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cafetería y comenzaron a caminar pero fueron detenidos por unos oficiales de policía.

-oye tú el del pelo blanco espera-gritaron los policías detrás de él.

El peli blanco comenzó a correr tirando las maletas y dirigirse a ningún lado.

-¡angel espera!-grito erza preocupada.

Una persecución inicio entre los oficiales y el joven, mientras bruscamente aventaban personas e incluso casi ser atropellados por un auto, llegaron a un parque donde el peli blanco se encontró con azuka lo que hizo que frenara en seco.

-a-a-azuka-susurro el peli blanco nervioso, hasta recibir una tacleada de uno de los policías.

-tienes derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra si no tienes un abogado se te asignara uno, ¿has entendido bien?-pregunto el oficial mientras le colocaba las esposas.

-si entendí-respondió el peli blanco serio.

Tiempo después.

El peli blanco se encontraba esposado a una mesa dentro de un cuarto, que parecía ser un cuarto de interrogación en el cual entro un tipo que por su aspecto debe ser oficial.

-buenas tardes angel soy el oficial Fernández-se presentó el oficial con una extraña marca en el rostro.

-¿porque estoy aquí?-pregunto el peli blanco serio.

-pues para empezar corriste de la policía sin ningún motivo, eso es algo sospechoso-respondió el oficial Fernández-¿acaso cometiste algo malo?-pregunto.

-bueno cuando dos policías se acercan corriendo asía ti… corres ¿no?-respondió serio.

-si no hiciste nada malo no veo por qué correr-hablo el oficial Fernández.

-¿entonces porque estoy aquí?-pregunto el peli blanco molesto.

-bueno, según testigos esta mañana, un joven de entre 18 y 17 años de edad, ligeramente bronceado, de un extraño pelo blanco y azul, de ojos ambarinos, que media: 1:75cm se le vio hablar con la pequeña azuka-hablo el oficial Fernández sarcásticamente.

-pues no soy el único de ojos ambarinos-hablo el peli blanco molesto.

-soy policía niño, conozco a todos en esta maldita ciudad y nunca te avía visto-hablo el molesto el oficial Fernández.

-no hable nada con ella-dijo el peli blanco molesto.

-¿entonces por qué te acercaste?-pregunto el oficial Fernández.

-estaba llorando, solo le pregunte por que lo hacía-hablo el peli blanco serio.

-¿y que paso?-pregunto serio el oficial Fernández.

-me llamo feo y que no podía hablar con extraños, así que me aleje de ahí-respondió el peli blanco molesto.

-el asesino de la lluvia se la pudo haber llevado, ¿estas consiente de eso no?-pregunto el oficial serio.

-el asesino de la lluvia-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?-pregunto el oficial molesto.

-nada es solo que me da gracia un nombre tan tonto-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente.

-¿tienes un nombre mejor?-pregunto el oficial Fernández serio.

-qué te parece heavy rain, suena mejor ¿no?-pregunto el peli blanco sonriente.

-pues bien heavy rain será-dijo el oficial Fernández sonriente.

-¿enserio?-pregunto el peli blanco impresionado.

-¿y la dejaste ahí?-pregunto Fernández serio.

-me dijo que estaba esperando a su padre así que me fui, no podía perder mi tiempo ahí necesito un lugar donde dormir-explico el peli blanco encogido de hombros.

-¿mientras estabas ahí no viste nada extraño, alguien sospechoso?-pregunto Fernández.

-no se para mí era un simple parque donde juegan niños-explico el peli blanco serio.

-comprendo gracias por su ayuda señor dracomir, si recuerda algo más por favor avíseme-hablo el oficial Fernández quitándole las esposas.

-si yo… vendré a verlos-dijo el peli blanco sobándose la muñeca.

Al salir de la sala de interrogación el peli blanco y el oficial Fernández se dirigieron a las oficinas de la estación de policías solo para encontrarse con la belleza escarlata.

-angel ¿todo está bien?-pregunto scarlet nerviosa.

-erza ¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto el oficial Fernández confundido.

-bueno yo estaba con angel cuando paso lo de la persecución-dijo la scarlet.

-ya veo bien cuida que no se meta en problemas quieres-hablo Fernández sonriente.

-si yo cuidare de el-hablo la peli escarlata con un leve sonrojo.

-gracias-dijo el peli blanco sarcásticamente.

-bien lo dejo en tus manos, nos vemos luego-dijo el oficial Fernández yéndose del lugar.

-adiós jellal-se despidió en un leve sonrojo.

-¿que hay entre tú y ese tipo?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-n-n-nada que podría haber entre nosotros-se excusó nerviosa la peli escarlata.

-sí, claro-dijo el peli blanco sarcásticamente-me ayudaras a buscar un lugar para vivir.

-c-claro vamos te llevare a un lugar que conozco-dijo la escarlet nerviosa.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la estación de policías y aunque el diluvio avía terminado aún seguía lloviendo, algo que se podía cubrir con un paraguas, el cual no tenían.

-¿Qué en esta ciudad no para de llover?-pregunto el peli blanco molesto.

-en otoño… siempre está lloviendo así que acostúmbrate-dijo la peli escarlata sonriente.

Luego de caminar por varias calles bajo la lluvia ya se encontraban cerca del lugar en el que se supone podrían encontrar auspicio para el joven.

-eso es todo lo que se-dijo el peli blanco cabizbajo.

-vamos no creo que sea tu culpa, como ibas a saber que el asesino la iba a encontrar… ni siquiera sabias la situación actual-dijo la escarlet seria.

-de cualquier forma me siento mal… yo pude haber salvado a esa niña-dijo el peli blanco molesto.

-angel… mira ahí está el lugar donde puedes encontrar una habitación-cambio de tema mientras apuntaba al lugar.

-vamos ya me canse de estar bajo la lluvia-hablo el peli blanco cansado.

El lugar no era algo muy decente que se pudiera decir pero la mantendría lejos de la hipotermia por la noche lo cual quería y sobretodo probablemente ese sería lo equivalente a un hogar por mucho, mucho tiempo, al entrar al lugar se encontraron con la recepción del lugar y lo que podría ser la casera del lugar ya que era la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

-este es el lugar del que te hable sé que no es la gran cosa pero…-hablo la escaret.

El peli blanco arqueo la ceja mientras recorría el lugar con la vista-no busco la gran cosa solo un lugar con una cama-dijo desinteresadamente.

-pues este es el lugar adecuado-hablo la casera un poco malhumorada-¿qué haces aquí scarlet creí que me avía desecho de ti?

-le traigo un inquilino que más leda-dijo la escarlet malhumorada.

La anciana arqueo la ceja mirando al peli blanco-pues no sé, ¿tienes con que pagar?

-por supuesto-dijo el peli blanco serio.

-pues las únicas habitaciones libres son las habitaciones del piso 5 y 4-hablo la anciana molesta-supongo que quieres la del piso 5.

-no… el piso 4 está bien-dijo el peli blanco despreocupado.

-angel, ¿estás seguro?-pregunto a peli escarlata confundida.

-si no soy superficial-dijo el peli blanco confiado.

-bien chico valiente acompáñame-dijo la anciana tomando las llaves de la habitación.

Los tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras con el cual con cada pisada los escalones crujían de lo viejo que estaban definitivamente no era el mejor lugar para vivir pero era la única opción que tenia ya que no quería morir de hipotermia esa noche, al llegar al cuarto piso se podía notar el estado deteriorable en el que se encontraba el piso de madera y la forma en cómo se caía la pintura de las paredes e incluso el mal olor provocado por el moho.

-¿que no le dan mantenimiento a estos lugares?-pregunto la escarlet mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-es el cuarto piso nadie viene aquí, así que no hay necesidad-respondió la anciana groseramente.

-¿entonces nadie más vive en este piso?-pregunto el peli blanco curioso.

-si una jovencita que al igual que tu no es superficial-respondió la anciana enojada.

Al llegar a la habitación que buscaban la anciana metió la llave en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, para dejar ver una habitación emplea con la cama a primera vista, con una ventana de seis cuadros arriba de esta, una mesa de noche al lado de la cama, un sillón a lado de la mesa de noche, dejando el resto de la habitación solo, una mini cocina y un baño con bañera.

-¿tanto glamur es suficiente para ti?-pregunto la anciana molesta.

-si es perfecto-dijo el peli blanco sonriente.

-bien la renta es de 50,000 jewels ¿te parece bien?-pregunto la anciana enojada.

Trago en seco-claro está perfecto-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-bien ahora me iré a perder el tiempo que no sea con ustedes-dijo la anciana azotando la puerta.

-es muy amable-dijo el peli blanco sonriente.

-si te acostumbraras rápido a ella-dijo la scarlet sarcásticamente.

-eso espero-dijo el peli blanco serio.

-bien supongo que querrás descansar de un día tan agitado así que yo me voy-dijo la peli escarlata sonriente.

-claro… nos vemos mañana-se despidió el peli blanco.

Al irse el peli blanco se dejó caer en la cama, con la cara de lleno en la almohada, como dormir sabiendo que tal vez en una niña muera en tres días por su culpa, como dormir sabiendo que te están buscando solo queda dormir y esperar tres días para sentirte aun peor.

-¿cuándo terminara de llover?-pregunto el peli blanco mirando por la ventana.

* * *

**Esto es todo lo que tengo, si les gusto por favor díganme en los comentarios que tal les pareció o si de plano ya no le sigo al fic, repito como este no es mi fuerte (de hecho no sé si me quedo como yo quería) no sé cuándo actualizare, aclaración en la cultura japonesa el número cuatro se considera de mala suerte ya que su kanji se asemeja mucho al de la muerte por eso mismo se le considera un numero de mala suerte y me pareció divertido meterlo a la historia, pero bueno eso es todo lo que les tengo que decir espero ver sus grandes reviwes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Adios! **


	2. Chapter 2

**!HOLO! pues la verdad tengo un poco de inspiración ya que últimamente solo tengo esto en mi cabeza, así que aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este intento de fic, muchas gracias a gusman por ser el primer review de este fic, pero eso me hace pensar que no me quieren y pues eso me deprime lo cual está bien ya que asi puedo actualizar más seguido este fic, pero eso no significa que no me gusten los reviews pero mejor los dejo de aburrir con mis cosas y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **fairy tail no me pertenece todo es de hiro mashima al igual que el juego de heavy rain le pertenece a quantic dream.

**Capítulo 2: cambios.**

La lluvia seguía corriendo como si se tratara de una tormenta, en el edificio en donde se encontraba hospedada una chica de pelo purpura se encontraba sin luz gracias a la lluvia que al parecer no tenía fin, no es que los edificios no tuvieran preparados para la época de otoño que era cuando más llovía pero considerando que era un edificio en decadencia y que aparte se trataba del piso número cuatro, pues no era muy confiable que digamos pero eso no le importaba a la chica ya que ella no era supersticiosa, lo que le preocupaba era el insomnio que ya llevaba mucho tiempo molestándola y eso sería un problema en sus actividades, escuela y trabajo.

**Domingo 2: 48am de la madrugada.**

En la habitación de la peli purpura quien llevaba una camisa de tirantes gris, un mini short negro y con un listón atado en el pelo de forma que las puntas del listón quedaba mirando hacia arriba, se encontraba moviéndose en su cama de un lugar a otro.

-siempre es a la misma hora-hablo kagura frustrada-si sigo durmiendo tan poco tendré problemas.

La chica se levantó de la cama con dirección al baño.

-tal vez un baño con agua caliente me relaje-dijo mikazuchi nerviosa.

La peli purpura entro al baño con dirección a la bañera, al llegar abrió la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a desvestirse primero se desato el listón que llevaba en la cabeza luego continuo con el short, para finalizar dejo a aire sus grandes pechos para luego introducirse en la bañera y empezar a sentir como el agua caliente resbalaba por su voluptuoso cuerpo, ella no tenía ningún interés de limpiarse el cuerpo solo quería relajarse, solo quería calmarse y poder dormir solo quería descansar.

-está bien que lleve una vida ajetreada, pero ya son dos semanas de esto-dijo kagura sobándose la nuca.

Luego de un rato kagura salió de la bañera para cambiarse y volver a intentar dormir, al salir de baño camino a hacia su cama mientras se terminaba de atar el listón en su cabello, pero su trayectoria fue interrumpida por un ruido que parecía ser una taza rompiéndose, lo cual sorprendió a la peli purpura.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto fríamente mirando a todos lados en su habitación.

En ese momento Una sombra se empezó a mover con dirección a un sillón de la habitación, kagura se mantuvo fría ante la situación en la que se encontraba retrocedió unos pasos hacia tras buscando un arma en el escritorio de su habitación pero solo se encontró con su celular, verifico la señal para encontrar que no tenía servicio.

-"mierda esto parece una película, no hay señal"-pensó mikazuchi nerviosa.

Tomo su celular para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por uno sujeto enmascarado que la tomo del cuello tapándole la boca, kagura empezó a moverse bruscamente para soltarse del agarre del sujeto dándole un golpe con la cabeza, haciendo que el sujeto sangrara de la nariz y soltara a kagura quien dio unos pasos hacia tras alterada solo para que otro sujeto que la tomo del pelo para estrellarla contra la pared para empezar a manosearla, en su desesperado intento por salir del asqueroso momento por el que pasaba se abalanzó contra el sujeto y le mordió la oreja para que este dejara de sobre pasarse con ella y sujetara su oreja casi arrancada, kagura aprovecho la oportunidad para correr hacia la cocina en busca de un arma pero nuevamente fue interceptada por un tercer sujeto quien la cargo como si fuera un costal y la estrello contra una mesa, para luego sacar una navaja e intentar apuñalarla su cuello pero antes de que pudiera apuñalar le enterró un cuchillo en la pierna cosa que hizo gritar al sujeto de dolor, pero antes de que kagura pudiera correr fue detenida por los dos sujetos anteriores clavándole una navaja en ambas manos que provoco un grito desgarrador de dolor y llanto de la misma.

-prepárate perra-le susurro uno de los sujetos al oído.

El hombre bajo el cierre de su pantalón dejando ver su prominencia la cual estaba muy atenta para hacer su trabajo, el sujeto tomo el short de kagura quitándoselo rápidamente para dejar una de sus partes íntimas expuestas, solo podía observar como ese sujeto la manoseaba ya que no podía hacer gran cosa con ambas manos lastimadas y tres sujetos enzima de ella, comenzó a gritar comenzó a forcejar pero todo fue inútil ya que el sujeto la tomo de la cintura para por fin entrar el ella y hacerla despertar de la horrible pesadilla por la cual pasaba, miro a todos lados se encontraba sudando, llorando, lastimada e incluso se sentía violada ya eran varias las noches donde tenía ese mismo sueño tenía miedo de dormir no quería revivir esos hechos por los cuales llego a pasar, llevo su frente a sus rodillas pensando un momento para después mirar por la ventana y ver la lluvia que se desataba por afuera.

-odio esta época del año-susurro kagura triste sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

**6:39am de la mañana.**

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de magnolia en un terreno baldío en su totalidad acordonado por la policía, en un sector de no muy bueno económicamente rodeado de industrias, lo cual se podía tomar como referencia que se pudiese tratar de la zona industrial de la ciudad, mientras toda la policía inspeccionaba el lugar un auto llegaba a la escena del crimen estacionándose cerca de los auto de la policía, el sujeto que se encontraba dentro del auto miro sus manos fijamente tratando de estabilizar su nerviosismo, una vez controlado tomo un pequeño frasco con un extraño liquido azul lo metió a su bolsillo y se dispuso a bajar del auto, al bajarse del auto observo los alrededores del lugar para después dirigirse con a la zona de acordonamiento pero justo al llegar fue detenido por un oficial.

-disculpe señor la zona esta acordonada no puede pasar-dijo el oficial serio.

-agente midnight fbi-dijo el peli morado serio.

-¿tiene algo que lo identifique?-pregunto el oficial serio, el peli morado tomo una credencial de sus pantalones para después mostrársela-confirmado puede pasar.

Midnight pasó por debajo del acordonamiento para seguir con su camino no sin antes preguntar-¿busco al teniente Fernández?-pregunto volteando a ver al sujeto.

-llego hace poco no debe de estar cerca-respondió el oficial dudoso.

-gracias-respondió para seguir con su camino.

Mientras caminaba tomo unas gafas de su abrigo para después ponérselas, al poner se las gafas rápidamente una luz amarilla se dispersó por todo el lugar e incluso por unos oficiales que estaban por la zona dejando miles de datos a su paso y finalizo poniendo se o guante negro, luego se dispuso a dirigirse con dos oficiales que se encontraban cerca del lugar.

-¿Cuándo encontraron el cadáver?-pregunto midnight serio.

-¿Quién es usted exactamente?-pregunto el oficial.

-agente midnight fbi-respondió serio.

-pues si quiere hacer preguntas, hágaselas al agente Fernández-dijo el oficial serio.

-lo he estado buscando, ¿Dónde está?-pregunto midnight dudoso.

El oficial apunto a un sujeto que se encontraba cerca de una lona cuyo propósito era cubrir algo, el agente agradeció y se dispuso a dirigirse con el teniente Fernández, mientras caminaba daba algunos vistazos al terreno ya que aunque era chico barias cosas de construcción de drenajes, edificios entre otras cosas podrían dificultar la búsqueda.

-teniente Fernández soy el agente midnight del fbi, pase por su oficina antes pero mi dijeron que se encontraba aquí-dijo midnight serio.

-pues si lo que buscas es lluvia, cadáveres y autopistas has venido al sitio adecuado-dijo el teniente Fernández burlonamente.

-si como diga-hablo secamente.

-bien sígueme te pondré al tanto-ordeno el teniente Fernández mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿entonces qué ha ocurrido?-pregunto el agente midnight curioso.

-un sujeto salió a correr encontró el cadáver cerca de las seis, pero no sabemos mucho más por lo que hemos visto parece obra del asesino de heavy rain-respondió el teniente Fernández.

-¿conocemos la causa de la muerte?-pregunto el agente midnight.

-no hay marcas en el cuerpo lo más probable es que muriese ahogado como los demás-respondió el teniente Fernández.

¿Hay testigos?-pregunto el agente midnight.

-todavía ninguno pero considerando el barrio del que se trata me sorprendería que alguien viera algo-respondió el teniente Fernández.

-¿sabemos de quien es el cadáver?-pregunto el agente midnight.

-todavía no tenemos nada-respondió el teniente Fernández.

-ya veo, ¿te importa si doy un vistazo?-pregunto el agente midnight.

-tú mismo… y si encuentras algo ven a verme… recuerda que ahora estamos en el mismo equipo-dijo el teniente Fernández serio.

-claro-respondió para luego irse del lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar hasta llegar a unas vías del tren y observar que tenían sangre en ellas-are comentario: restos de sangre en la vía del tren, el informe sanguíneo indica un avanzado y prolongado estado de agotamiento-esto último lo dijo mientras información le era mostrada agracias a los lentes que traía puestos, luego de revisar la sangre una luz le llamo la atención dirigiéndose a él para darse cuenta que era rastro de polen de rosas todo esto gracias a sus lentes claro está-polen de rosas… la concentración de polen disminuye rápidamente por la lluvia pero… aumenta en dirección al cuerpo-realizo nuevamente un comentario para luego dirigirse a la lona que cubría el cuerpo, al llegar movió una pequeña cortina para poder divisar mejor el cuerpo-are comentario: la victima esta tumbada boca arriba… sin signos visibles de violencia-al finalizar su comentario alzo levemente la mano que tenía el guante para dejar ver ciertos pontos específicos del cadáver-al parecer los dedos se quedaron frígidos después de la muerte y también lleva una rosa en el pecho… nombre de la víctima azuka connell al parecer 9 años de edad… también muestra una herida superficial en el muslo izquierdo el análisis muestra herida post-mortem… probablemente causada en el traslado del cadáver… tiene la cara cubierta de barro como las demás víctimas… eso es todo iré hacer un poco más de reconocimiento de campo-dijo para así levantarse de donde se encontraba el cadáver, al levantarse pudo divisar una autopista en la alto del lugar ya que el terreno se encontraba a un lado de esta, camino hasta unas vallas que le impedían el paso de a unas pequeñas colinas de tierra que se avía hecho lodo, donde se encontraban pequeñas muestras de sangre-are comentario: hay restos de sangre en la valla que proviene cerca de las vías del tren… pertenecen a la víctima… paso por aquí para deshacerse del cadáver pero probablemente se en gancho con la valla-luego de finalizar su comentario midnight comenzó a subir la pequeña colina de lodo para por fin quedar al lado de la autopista para luego dirigirse a unas huellas que pertenecía a un auto-are comentario: huellas de ruedas en el lateral de la carretera que hay detrás de las vías del tren probablemente del asesino… creo que volveré con Fernández-luego de bajar la pequeña colina se dirigió con el teniente Fernández.

-me devuelvo a la oficina… ¿te vas o te quedas?-pregunto el teniente Fernández.

-no me voy ya he visto suficiente-respondió el agente midnight para luego dirigirse a su auto, mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente-"hay varios rasgos que encajan con casos anteriores ¿pero por qué?"-se cuestionó mirando a los demás policías hacer su trabajo, una vez dentro del auto dio una última mirada al lugar para después encender el motor de su auto e irse del lugar.

**8:45am de la mañana.**

-entonces… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el instituto?-pregunto ángel confuso (este llevaba un pantalón negro camisa carmesí y una chaqueta gris, además de unos tenis negros con una línea horizontal blanca) mientras se acomodaba sus audífonos blancos de cúpula rosa con el signo de mermaid heels.

-¡fairy tail! Por enésima vez ¿que no pones atención?-pregunto erza molesta (esta llevaba una falda azul con unas mayas completas de color negro, una camiseta de manga larga negra y un abrigo azul, además de una botas negras).

-tranquila no te molestes que no sabías que la enésima es la vencida-respondió el peli blanco temeroso.

-no falta mucho para llegar… una vez ahí compórtate quieres-dijo la scarlet seria.

-¿por qué?... ¿piensas que no me puedo comportar frente alguien importante?-pregunto el peli blanco burlonamente.

-si exacto eso es lo que pienso-dijo la scarlet sonriente.

-apropósito ya van tres días desde que llegue aquí… ¿Por qué me has ayudando tanto?-pregunto el peli blanco serio.

-se lo duro que es empezar de nuevo… me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiese ayudado-dijo la scarlet con la vista en el suelo.

-tal vez… eso es lo que yo necesitaba-dijo el peli blanco clavando la mirada al piso.

-¿pero de que hablas?... sabes eres una persona que cambia muy rápido de humor… ¿no serás bipolar?-pregunto scarlet burlonamente.

-no lose tal vez puede ser-respondio el peli blanco haciendo caras chistosas, de las cuales scarlet se burló-siempre me ha costado sonreír-hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-pues no se nota-dijo la scarlet seria.

-me han pasado cosas… pero supongo que está bien-dijo el peli blanco serio.

El ambiente se avía tensado un silencio invadió la atmosfera que no duro mucho o al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaba ya que por fin divisaron su destino, el instituto fairy tail.

-mira ahí está el instituto-señalo el instituto sonriente.

-bien vamos y acabemos con esto-dijo el peli blanco colocándose los audífonos para empezar a escuchar música.

**9:54am de la mañana.**

Después de revisar la escena del crimen el agente midnight se dirigió a la estación de policías para reunirse con el capitán de estación para avisar su llegada al caso, dicho agente se encontraba en las oficinas interiores sentado en una silla aparte esperando la salida del capitán.

-¿crees que tarde mucho?-pregunto midnight desesperado.

-no, debería de terminar pronto-respondió la oficial del escritorio quien tenía un extraño pelo rosa.

-"tengo que ver al capitán ultrear… detesto la burocracia interna"-pensó el agente midnight desesperado.

Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada pudiendo divisar al teniente Fernández no muy lejos del lugar, en verdad detestaba el tener que presentar se con el que sería su superior hasta que resolviera el caso pero como dicen las ordenes son las ordenes, no en mucho tiempo una mujer muy bella y por no dejar tenía un muy buen cuerpo salió de la oficina del capitán dirigiéndose a la oficial del escritorio.

-me voy meredy revisare los archivos más tarde y cancela todas mis citas quieres-ordeno ultrear un poco fastidiada.

-claro y capitán… el agente midnight del FBI está aquí-hablo meredy sin quitar la vista de la computadora.

Esta miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con el- midnight claro te estábamos esperando-dijo ultrear sonriendo-tengo un poco de prisa ¿te importaría acompañarme?-pregunto dudosa.

-claro-respondió midnight con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a caminar-queria presentarme antes de empezar… pero si tiene prisa será en otro momento-dijo midnight serio.

-no te preocupes ahora está bien solo tengo que ir a una rueda de prensa… créeme diario vienen buscando una respuesta pero no siempre les damos algo digno-explico la capitán ultrear frustrada-a veces es algo cansado… pero dime ¿ya conociste al teniente Fernández?-pregunto la capitán ultrear.

-si lo conocí esta mañana-respondio el agente midnight serio.

-tiene sus propios métodos pero es buen policía, veras que se llevaran bien-dijo ultrear sonriente.

-para serte franca, podría haberme encargado sin el FBI, pero la prensa nos acosa-dijo la capitán ultrear mientras acomodaba un poco su uniforme.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto midnight confundido.

-este asunto del asesino del heavy rain crese cada vez más y empieza a preocupar a nivel nacional, hay cientos de asesinos en este país, pero por lo que se este tipo es exótico, los ahoga en agua de lluvia y deja flores… con algo así y con ayuda de la prensa nos hemos convertido en el centro del universo-explico la capitán ultrear molesta.

-he venido a detener a un asesino enserie… con todo respeto capitán lo demás no es asunto mío-explico el agente midnight serio.

-No… claro que no lo único que te pido es que avances, y rápido la prensa quiere un culpable y se lo serviremos en bandeja de plata-dijo la capitán ultrear sonriente-ve con meredy, te enseñara tu despacho y si quieres puedes ver la conferencia te dará una idea del clima político que hay por aquí.

-gracias pero no-dijo el agente midnight serio.

-como gustes-dijo ultrear disgustada.

Al terminar de hablar con ultrear, midnight se dirigió una vez más al escritorio donde se encontraba meredy.

-disculpa la capitán ultrear que me enseñarías mi despacho-aviso el agente midnight.

-claro que sí, sígame por favor-dijo meredy levantándose del lugar.

-dime ¿si eres oficial que haces de secretaria de ultrear?-pregunto el agente midnight curioso.

-a ella le da confianza tenerme cerca… no sé por qué pero se siente bien-dijo meredy seria.

Al llegar a su destino meredy abrió una puesta dejando ver un cuarto deplorable, más que un despacho parecía uno de los cuartos donde encerraban a los criminales, solo que con un escritorio dentro.

-esto… ¿esto es mi despacho?-pregunto el agente midnight serio.

-aquí es donde me dijeron que le trajera-dijo meredy confundida-si necesita algo sabes dónde encontrarme.

Al ir ese midnight cerró la puerta disgustado por el terrible intento de despacho que le avían proporcionado, se acercó al escritorio luego lo puso contra la pared tomo la silla que estaba en una de las esquinas del despacho y se sentó, tomo las gafas que uso en la escena del crimen de nombre ARI para después ponérselas junto con el guante negro.

-cambiemos el despacho-dijo midnight sonriente.

Midnight junto sus manos y después la separo dejando ver tres burbujas, una con una hoja, otra con una pequeña montaña y la tercera con unos pequeños planetas anaranjados.

-hoy estoy de ganas para trabajar en marte-dijo midnight sonriente mientras estrellaba la burbuja contra el escritorio.

De pronto el pequeño despacho desapareció dejando ver una atmosfera como si en realidad estuviera en marte, luego un pequeño cuadro apareció el cual toco dejando ver dos burbujas una con una rosa y la otra con una huella de las llantas de un auto, dio unos pequeños toques a la burbuja de la huella de la llanta para dejar ver varios datos al lado de esta.

-probablemente el auto del asesino sea un Chevrolet malibu 83-dijo el agente midnight serio, luego tomo una especie de hoja y metió la burbuja en ella.

-el geo análisis muestra a unos pocos Chevrolet malibu en la zona la pregunta es ¿si esos son todos los de la ciudad?-se preguntó el agente midnight.

Luego tomo la burbuja con la rosa volvió a dar unos pequeños toques a la burbuja para sacar información.

-Mmmm… es una especie muy común… eso no ayuda en nada-dijo el agente midnight serio-ni la meteré al geo análisis, la rosa es la flor más común en las florerías.

Después de deslizar sus manos a la derecha y borrar todo lo que tenía en frente de él, de la nada saco un archivero abriendo un cajo para dejar ver varios documentos digitales, paso sus dedos por varios de ellos y al encontrar los que buscaba los arrojo al aire dejándolos frente a él, coloco el primer documento frente a él y al igual que las burbujas dio unos pequeños toques al documento para ver su información.

-nueve víctimas en los últimos tres años… todos niños entre 8 y 13 años… sin signos de violencia… las victimas desaparecen de lugares públicos y a plena luz del día… nadie se da cuenta… los cuerpos aparecen d días después… ahogados en agua de lluvia-dijo midnight serio.

Deslizo el documento hacia un lado para quedar de frente con el otro y repetir el proceso anterior para ver la información del documento.

-siempre el mismo ritual… la cara cubierta de barro y una rosa en el pecho… las victimas siempre llevan muertas menos de seis horas al ser encontradas… lo que significa que permanecen varios días antes de ser ahogadas… más de 3500 personas interrogadas más de 100 sospechosos interrogados… y ni una sola pista que seguir-dijo el agente midnight serio.

Ya dada si investigación finalizada midnight se quitó el ARI para preparar un informe que entregar a la capitán pero fue detenido por un nerviosismo en su mano, rápidamente se propago a su cara y a todo el cuerpo, comenzó a sentir nauseas, mareos era incapaz de manejar a su propio cuerpo.

-h-h-hay vamos otra vez… ¿p-por qué ahora?-pregunto el agente midnight levantándose lentamente de a silla-si no lo tomo me voy a desmallar.

Midnight comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la puerta de su despacho tratando de mantener el control, luego de dar dos simples pasos cayó al suelo intentando levantarse-solo una vez… s-s-si no lo hago no podre-metió rápidamente la mano al bolsillo de su traje para sacar un pequeño frasquito con un extraño liquido azul, para beberlo rápidamente.

**10:32am de la mañana.**

-así que ángel… dime ¿por qué quieres entrar a fairy tail?-pregunto el director makarov.

-¿p-p-por qué? Bueno porque… es una buena escuela-dijo el peli blanco nervioso por la mirada fría del director.

-erza me platico de ti… ¿es cierto que vives solo?-pregunto nuevamente el director makarov.

-si-respondió secamente.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?-pregunto una vez más el director makarov.

-no me gusta hablar del tema-dijo el peli blanco cabizbajo.

-bueno… estoy viendo tus calificaciones y son bastante aceptables no las mejores pero aceptables-dijo el maestro makarov, mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

-si… sé que no soy muy listo pero me esfuerzo en las tareas y trabajos-se excusó nervioso.

-tu expediente dice que se te vio involucrado en varias peleas callejeras-dijo el director makarov serio.

-no fueron tan graves… además yo solo me defendía-se excusó nuevamente.

-aquí dice que le rompiste tres costillas a un joven y le provocaste una herida muy profunda a otro que casi muere de desangrado-lo miro sorprendido makarov.

-yo solo me defendí-dijo nuevamente el peli blanco nervioso.

-no te culpo de hecho tomando en cuenta la ciudad donde vienes esto es poco-dijo el director makarov serio.

-no me aceptara ¿cierto?-pregunto el peli blanco nervioso.

-pues… si no pagas la inscripción no-dijo makarov sonriente.

-¿!que de verdad me aceptara?-pregunto el peli blanco sorprendido-¿pero por qué?-pregunto nuevamente.

-por qué no eres un delincuente… además encajarías perfecto en fairy tail-explico makarov sonriente.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-claro, además en fairy tail somos una familia y creo que es lo que necesitas-respondió el director makarov sonriente.

-gracias-dijo el peli blanco haciendo una reverencia.

-no tienes nada que agradecer… ahora sal de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión-dijo makarov entre risas.

-claro-dijo dando una reverencia para después salir del lugar.

Ángel salió con dirección a la estancia de la escuela para encontrarse con erza pero no solo se encontró con ella si no también con un azabache de pelo negro y a una enana peli azul.

-hola erza-saludo el peli blanco desconcertado.

-hola ángel y? dime como te fue?-pregunto la scarlet curiosa.

-bien… pero ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto el peli blanco curioso.

-oh cierto perdón veras ellos son dos grandes amigos míos… ella es levy mcgarden-la presento la scarlet señalándola-y este bobo de aquí es gajeel redfox.

-es un gusto conocerte, erza nos estaba ablando de ti-se presentó levy sonriente.

-es un gusto levy-saludo el peli blanco sonriente.

-oye enana no seas tan amable-dijo gajeel molesto.

-gajeel no seas un celoso-dijo erza burlonamente.

-que dices mujer, como si ella me importara-dijo gajeel sonrojado.

-si como no-dijo erza burlonamente.

-ya y ¿a que vinieron?-pregunto gajeel cambiando el tema.

-bueno ángel quiere entrar aquí a fairy tail… ¿apropósito cómo te fue?-pregunto scarlet curiosa.

-eso es genial cuéntanos-ordeno levy sonriente.

-pues… estoy dentro-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

-¿cómo estarás con nosotros?-pregunto gajeel sorprendido.

-eso creo-respondió el peli blanco dudoso.

-genial eso es increíble-dijo gajeel sarcásticamente.

-y ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí levy?-pregunto scarlet seria.

-bien yo venía a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca… pero gajeel no se él me siguió-respondio levy mirando al azabache nerviosa.

-de que hablas enana tú me insististe que viniera con tigo-se excusó gajeel nervioso.

-¿qué te insistí?… me preguntaste sé si me acompañabas te dije que no y aquí estamos-explico levy furiosa.

-claro como tú digas enana-dijo gajeel con sarcasmo desviando la mirada.

-eres un grandulón sin cerebro-dijo levy molesta.

-ya cásense-dijo ángel burlonamente.

-¡tú porque te metes!-gritaron gajeel y levy molestos.

-aye gomen nasai-dijo el pali blanco nervioso.

-por cierto ¿supieron lo que paso con la niña azuka connell?-pregunto levy seria.

-si la encontraron muerta no-respondió el peli blanco deprimido.

-si… estoy segura que si el idiota ese la hubiera acompañado ella estaría con vida-dijo levy molesta.

-levy-le llamo la atención scarlet.

Levy miro a erza confundida luego vio a ángel el cual estaba con la vista clavada en el piso con una expresión triste en su rostro, al principio no lo comprendía pero luego de analizar la situación en ese momento comprendió que ese idiota era el peli blanco.

-no fue… lo que quise decir-pero fue interrumpida.

-no te preocupes sé que si la hubiese acompañado seguiría viva-dijo el peli blanco deprimido.

-no es tu culpa ángel, recuerda que es culpa del padre que la dejo sola-dijo erza tratando de calmar las cosas.

-me gustaría ir a la estación de policías… me gustaría intentar conseguir la dirección de los padres de azuka-dijo el peli blanco serio.

-¿para qué? el daño ya está hecho-pregunto gajeel serio.

-¡gajeel!-grito levy molesta.

-lose pero quiero disculparme independientemente si fue mi culpa o no quiero disculparme con la familia-dijo el peli blanco serio.

-si eso es lo que quieres-dijo erza caminando a su lado.

-nosotros también vamos… necesitaras mucho apoyo-dijo levy sonriente.

-la enana tiene razón si se pone duro el asunto necesitaras ayuda-dijo gajeel sonriente.

-no me refería a eso-dijo levy nerviosa.

**12:17pm de la tarde.**

Al llegar a la estación de policías los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a las oficinas centrales, para saber si era posible obtener la dirección de los padres de azuka, se acercaron a un escritorio donde se encontraba una peli rosa trabajando.

-disculpe-dijo el peli blanco nervioso.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto meredy sonriente.

-vera yo…-pero fue interrumpido por un peli azul.

-¿erza, ángel que hacen aquí?-pregunto el teniente Fernández cnfundido.

-jellal… bueno veras-dijo la scarlet nerviosa.

-meredy, jellal ¿vienen o qué?-pregunto ultrear seria.

-claro ultrear voy enseguida-dijo meredy apurada mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía en dirección a ultrear.

-estoy algo apurado… pero ¿Por qué no nos acompañan, créanme aprenderán algo que incluso muchos oficiales no pueden?-pregunto el teniente jellal sonriente.

-claro-dijo erza sonriente.

-giji-rio gajeel emocionado.

-por supuesto-respondió levy curiosa.

-bueno-contesto ángel serio.

-bien oye ultrear ¿tienes problema con que ellos miren?-pregunto jellal señalando al grupo de jóvenes.

-solo no hagan ruido y guarden silencio-ordeno ultrear seria.

Una vez adentro de un pequeño cuarto usado para la exposición de casos, se encontraba el agente midnight frente a una pantalla con diapositivas para explicar el caso.

-bien midnight disculpa la tardanza pero te conseguimos publico así que ya puedes comenzar-dijo ultrear seria entrando al lugar.

-no hay problema… si todos están listos comenzare-dijo el agente midnight serio.

-claro puedes comenzar-hablo el teniente jellal serio.

-el asesino es blanco, de edad entre los 30 y 45… no actúa por impulsos, planea meticulosamente todos sus crímenes… no tiene nada personal contra sus víctimas… cubre sus caras con barro, para hacer las anónimas-explico el agente midnight.

-¿por qué las mata entonces, si no tiene nada en contra de ellos?-pregunto meredy confundida.

-para el son más bien una imagen un símbolo, probablemente por eso les da una rosa como regalos para disculparse por lo que les ha hecho-explico midnight serio.

-muy interesante… pero ¿adónde nos lleva eso?-pregunto jellal serio.

-la manera de seguir a un depredador es familiarizarse con su comportamiento-explico el agente jellal.

-puede que es sea verdad en las novelas pero aquí la vida de los niños peligra-dijo jellal un tanto molesto.

-continua midnight-dijo ultrear ignorando a jellal.

-hay un detalle que me llamo la atención el periodo de tiempo desde que desaparece una víctima hasta que aparece el cuerpo va desde los tres a los cinco días… pero las precipitaciones son siempre de los 150 centímetros cúbicos más o menos-explico el agente midnight serio.

-qué significa eso-pregunto ultrear seria.

-todas las víctimas son ahogadas con agua de lluvia… el asesino solo mata en otoño, cuando más llueve… puede ser que las ponga en una especie de pozo o tanque abierto al cielo y que se llene con agua de lluvia… cuanto más llueva menos tiempo tiene la víctima-explico midnight serio.

-supongamos que tienes razón, ¿en que nos ayuda saber eso?-pregunto jellal serio.

Midnight solo ignoro a jellal-también estuve estudiando la distribución geográfica de los asesinatos… normalmente un asesino comete su primer crimen cerca de su hogar, para tener un lugar seguro al que huir en caso de complicaciones… cuanto más seguro se siente, más se aleja de su base… analizando los lugares donde han desaparecido las víctimas, he conseguido aislar una zona en la que es posible que viva-contesto midnight serio.

-y ¿de qué tamaño es esa zona?-pregunto jellal curioso.

-por el momento, 27 kilómetros cuadrados-contesto el agente midnight serio.

-genial deben de vivir unas diez mil personas en una superficie como esa, ¿vas a interrogarlas una por una?-pregunto jellal burlonamente.

-puede que no tenga la dirección del asesino pero he conseguido más que tú en pocos días-dijo midnight molesto.

-¿entonces qué es lo siguiente?-pregunto ultrear calmando las cosas.

-hay dos sospechosos cuyos perfiles psicológicos encajan y que pueden estar relacionados con la zona de confianza… me gustaría interrogarlos-dijo midnight serio.

-¿de verdad esas cosas?... el asesino está ahí afuera tenemos que movernos y encontrarlo-dijo jellal molesto.

-este asesino no es común, es inteligente, organizado y metódico no lo encontraras patrullando las calles-dijo el agente midnight molesto.

-¿dime midnight has conseguido tu experiencia trabajando o leyendo el manual?-pregunto jellal molesto.

-he venido a encontrar un asesino y lo conseguiré con o sin tu ayuda-dijo midnight serio.'

-¡hijo de perra!-exclamo jellal levantándose de silla.

-ya basta los dos-ordeno la capitán ultrear.

Ambos se tranquilizaron para reponer su postura exceptuando a jellal que se encogió de hombros al ver a erza molesta.

-este caso del asesino del heavy rain o como se llame, crece por momentos y empieza a preocupar a nivel nacional-explico ultrear seria.

-se puede sentir la tensión entre esos dos-le susurro ángel a gajeel.

-giji le apuesto 500 jewels a ese midnight-susurro gajeel burlonamente.

-cállense los dos-susurro erza molesta.

-bien midnight y jellal como se llevan tan bien trabajaran juntos para dar con el asesino-ordeno ultrear molesta-en cuanto a ustedes si saben algo les agradecería que nos avisaran, gracias por estar aquí-se dirigió a los jóvenes.

-¿nos está corriendo?-le pregunto levy a erza en susurro.

-discretamente pero si-dijo erza seria.

Al salir de las oficinas todos se llevaron una gran impresión al ver que una mujer de pelo verde se acercó rápidamente a la capitán ultrear.

-disculpe capitán ultrear ¿quiero que me diga si ya supieron algo de joven que vio a mi hija?-pregunto bisca seria.

-soy yo-respondió ángel, o eso era hasta que casi de inmediato recibió una cachetada de parte de bisca.

-maldito mocoso como te atreviste a dejar sola a mi hija ahora por tu culpa ella está muerta-dijo bisca furiosa.

-yo… yo lo siento-dijo el peli blanco sobándose la mejilla donde le avían golpeado.

-piense lo que dice el único culpable aquí es el padre de su hija por dejarla sola-defendió la scarlet a su amigo-dígame ¿Dónde está el ahora?

-yo… no lo sé él se fue al día siguiente de que mi hija desapareció y no lo he vuelto a ver-hablo bisca con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿por qué no avía venido antes?-pregunto ultrear seria-por favor pase con el teniente jellal y dígale todo lo que sabe.

-claro, sígame señora-dijo jellal serio mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-será mejor que se vallan ya, lo último que quiero es que la prensa se entere de esto-ordeno la capitán ultrear.

-claro-contesto levy nerviosa.

Al salir de la estación de policías, la lluvia que siempre caía en la ciudad se calmó dando unos minutos de paz a los cuatro jóvenes.

-bueno eso sí que no me lo esperaba-dijo gajeel serio.

-tienes razón eso fue intenso-hablo levy cerca de gajeel.

-¿todavía te duele?-pregunto gajeel burlonamente al peli blanco al observar que se seguía sobando la mejilla.

-¡gajeel!-le llamo la atención la scarlet molesta.

-no es solo… gracias por venir con migo chicos-agradeció serio.

-bien ¿por qué no buscamos a los demás y planeamos algo?-pregunto levy intentando calmar las cosas.

-si así te presentaremos a los demás-dijo erza sonriente.

-si vamos canoso será divertido-intento animarlo gajeel.

-claro… saben por qué no lo organizan ustedes y me llaman después, me gustaría estar solo un rato-dijo el peli blanco deprimido.

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto erza preocupada.

-si tienes mi numero ¿no? Llámame cuando estén listos y iré-dijo el peli blanco sonriente.

-conociéndote, te perderías mejor pasare por ti-dijo la scarlet con una sonrisa.

-bien… entonces los veo más tarde-se despidió el peli blanco mientras se colocaba los audífonos para oír música.

-¿creen que deberíamos dejarlo solo?-pregunto levy preocupada.

-oye enana, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el?-pregunto gajeel celoso.

-porque tu estas con migo… así que no tengo de quien preocuparme-dijo levy con una sonrisa.

-lo que tú digas-dijo sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

Luego de ahí el peli blanco siguió caminado por la ciudad de magnolia, poco a poco volvió ligeramente la lluvia creando esa misma atmosfera que avía el día que este llego a la ciudad y se encontró con azuka, inconscientemente el peli blanco se dirigió a ese mismo parque donde todo avía comenzado, se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar y miro asía arriba para que las gotas de la lluvia le golpearan en la cara.

-cuando los padres salieron de la iglesia, todos sus hijos avían desaparecido… los buscaron y los llamaron, gritaron y suplicaron, pero fue en vano… nunca volvieron a ver a sus hijos.

* * *

**Esto es todo lo que tengo espero les haya gustado y perdón si me tarde en actualizar pero como dije antes este no es mi fuerte y se me complican las cosas, pero mejor los dejo de aburrir con mis cosas y los dejo en paz adiós y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡ADIOS!**


End file.
